


A stupid day in the city

by Asamijaki



Series: Más radiante que el sol [BF: Fluff week] [6]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Eventual Romance, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asamijaki/pseuds/Asamijaki
Summary: Sing solo quiere pasear tranquilamente por la ciudad, no esperaba que le llegara un mensaje de Blanca, ¿Yut-Lung estaba en peligro?





	A stupid day in the city

**Author's Note:**

> Publico esto por adelantado, debido a que mañana no creo tener un fácil acceso a AO3, o tiempo.   
> Estos tiempos van a ser algo caóticos, espero poder hacer el último día.   
> Gracias por leer ^^

**Día 6**

Cityside: A stupid day in the city.

 

Sing últimamente tiene la costumbre de caminar por la ciudad, tal vez es el aire fresco o la tranquilidad de estar solo de vez en cuando lo que le llevan a tomar esa rutina. Tal vez es también el hecho de que parece un idiota enamorado a veces, así que necesita una excusa para no parecer un cursi de mierda al recoger una flor para Yut-Lung cada día. Es decir, en los últimos dos años y medio habían tenido un gran avance, Chinatown había mejorado a tal punto de ser uno de los barrios más seguros de la ciudad. Sing culpaba también un poco a su edad y a sus hormonas por fijarse demasiado en el mayor; desde el principio nunca negó la preciosura que era Yut-Lung, pero ahora, oh no, ahora era incluso más hermoso que antes. Y no  solo físicamente. El tiempo había sido sabio, ambos se habían vuelto más cercanos para mantener a salvo Chinatown; a tal punto en que los demás consideraban que Sing era la mano derecha del jefe. 

Así que ese día, al igual que otros, solo salía para distraerse de todo eso. No esperaba recibir el mensaje de alguien a quien no había visto en años, es decir, ¿Qué demonios hacía Blanca en New York? Y tal vez la pregunta más importante, ¡¿Desde cuándo su número está registrado en su teléfono?! Es decir, no es como si no hubiera cambiado su número más de una vez, por la clase de vida que llevaba. Era mejor no cuestionar eso ahora.

Cuando abre el mensaje, es una ubicación. Sing puede distinguir que la dirección, era en Chinatown, más específicamente en la residencia de Yut-Lung. Que. Demonios.

Por un segundo queda inmóvil. Tenía que pensar: Si Blanca estaba en la ciudad debía ser algo turbio, ¿Yut-Lung lo habrá llamado? ¿Por qué no le dijo nada al respecto entonces? ¿Es la situación tan delicada? ¿Está en peligro? Si Blancas de repente le manda una dirección, sin decir nada al respecto, ¿Es porque Yut-Lung está en peligro? 

No se lo piensa más, sus pies son ágiles y rápidos cuando se trata de moverse a través de la ciudad. Pero se trata de Yut-Lung, así que la parte de “ágil” lo deja de lado. Sin darse cuenta ha corrido ya tantas cuadras que por un nanosegundo piensa que se ha perdido. Pero no, está de pie a la vuelta de la dirección que Blancas ha mandado. 

Lo alarma no ver a la seguridad de siempre, es extraño. No se da la molestia de tratar bien las puertas, sabe que en una situación normal el dueño del lugar le gritaría por eso. 

Cuando llega, abre la puerta de una patada con su Flying Dragon Fang en mano, listo para atacar. No le toma más de dos segundos ver que no había ningún peligro. Solo Yut-Lung y Blanca mirándole raro, el mayor de los tres, particularmente veía aquella pobre flor totalmente maltratada por las prisas y la empuñadura de su arma.

—¿Qué demonios? —Sing mira alrededor con más detalle. Hay té sobre la mesa y todo parecía relativamente tranquilo hasta su llegada. 

—Te he dicho que no patees las puertas —, el azabache pone los ojos en blanco, tal vez era la tercera vez esa semana que lo repetía. Pero vamos, no todo era culpa de Sing, al menos no esta vez.

—¡Pensé que estabas en peligro! —, justifica un poco, cuando Blanca ríe su rostro se calienta demasiado. Ese tipo, ¿No se da cuenta que eso era su culpa? ¿De qué se ríe? 

—Ustedes dos han tenido mucho progreso —, inquiere tomando un poco de té. Yut-Lung bufa, pero no se atreve a contradecir lo que insinúan esas palabras. Sing es consciente de eso, es tan consciente que su corazón se acelera un poco. Se maldice por tal reacción. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías retirado a vivir pacíficamente en el caribe, como el anciano que eres —, el menor se cruza de brazos, camina un poco hasta ellos para sentarse sobre la mesa. Yut-Lung le reclama por eso y termina estando parado. 

—Sólo pase a saludar —, menciona —, estaba cerca, había querido visitar un buen bar por aquí, me trae mucha nostalgia.

—¿Y por qué me has mandado solamente la ubicación en vez de escribir como la gente normal? —se cruza de brazos. 

—Oh, eso, verás…

—Le pedí a los guardias que se fueran, así que nadie más podría ayudar para esta tarea — comienza el joven, atrayendo la atención del menor. Parecía que había algo importante después de todo —. No puede salir de ahí.

—¿Qué?

Tiene que girar a mirar al hombre. Ahora que lo veía mejor. Esa silla era demasiado pequeña para su gran tamaño. 

Por los dioses. No, no, no. Que no sea lo que está pensando.

—Me atore, ¿Me ayudas? —dice con una sonrisa el castaño. 

Lo que faltaba. Un asesino a sueldo, maestro del mismísimo Ash Lynx y cuyas víctimas han confirmado comparado con el diablo, ahora está atorado en una silla de madera. Seguramente no podría simplemente romperla, Yut-Lung no lo permitiría. Eran muy caras.

Así que ahora Sing tiene que jalar de aquel hombre para sacarlo de ahí y no morir por la ira de Yut-Lung en el proceso.

Por alguna razón, esto se le hacía demasiado familiar.


End file.
